Una noche mágica
by Geisha de la luna creciente
Summary: - Ete ahora que lo dice creo que si... jijjj tenemos algo en común -con una pequeña sonrisa y un gran sonrojo. Realmente el arte es efímero y hermoso porque dura unos instantes pero es tan glorioso como para recordarlo una eternidad. Espero les guste. Mi primer DeiHina.


Hola como ya sabrán Naruto no me pertenece a mi sino a el maestro Masashi Kishimoto.

Pero la historia es mía espero les guste y me lo den a saber jijijjijij ;) .

* * *

Una noche mágica.

Capitulo único.

Quizás el encuentro en aquella noche solo fue una simple casualidad... solo eso aunque nunca debió haber ocurrido, ellos nunca debieron haberse visto y menos en aquella noche. En la que las estrellas parecían infinitas, en la que las nubes parecían de colores y había aureolas polares por alguna extraña razón. Todo parecía más bello... eso pensaron y creían ambos al caminar en el bosque, ambos perdidos en perdidos en sus pensamientos relacionados con aquel bello y poco común paisaje.

Ella quería bailar en su lago favorito bajo aquel mágico paisaje para despejar su mente y disfrutar aquella noche.

El quería gritarle al mundo que la belleza verdadera era efímera, que es un genio por descubrirlo y que hay en el cielo, en aquella noche esta su evidencía.

En el bosque después de caminar sin rumbo fijo y con solo el motivo de admirar aquel raro anochecer Deidara llega a un lago cristalino donde ve a una "ninfa" bailando y jugando con el agua a su antojo, sin miedo se acerca a ella pero se esconde en unos arbustos para seguir mirándola, sin dejar de mirarla la detalla... lleva un hermoso Kimono blanco con un Obi índigo o morado con azul, sin saber el color... hasta que se dio cuenta que el Obi es de color noche al igual que ese largo y lacio cabello con el que el viento jugaba. Admiraba como brillaban sus manos, orejas y dedo esas pequeñas perlas que combinaban con sus grandes y brillantes ojos, con mas curiosidad por aquella "ninfa" se acerca hasta quedar frente a ella que no se da cuenta por estar concentrada en su danza y el cielo nocturno.

- No eres hermosa. -grita a todo pulmón.

- Discúlpeme. -dice intentando huir de la bochornosa situación y alejarse de Deidara sin saber que era un criminal muy peligro que todo el mundo estaba buscando.

- ¿Porque te disculpas?. -extrañado por aquella sumisa actitud.

- Yo... yo ya mme iba. -

- Así que te piensas ir Hm... y dejare. -dice molesto porque una "ninfa" huya de el cuando es él, el que debería huir para no caer en sus encantos.

- Disculpe pero yo ete bueno... no los conozco. -algo incomoda pero sin poder dejar de mirarlo y sin que sin piernas quieran reaccionar.

- Eso no me importa. !Tu estas aquí fingiendo ser hermosa cuando has de tener mil años¡ Hm... o algo así. -grita molesto con ella por poner en duda su teoría.

- Disculpe pero no se de que habla... creo que me confundió aunque eso seria cascasi imposible. -se acerca un poco con la intención de ayudarlo, pensando que se encuentra perdido y lo a merita.

- Tu eres una ninfa que busca seducir hombres. -alejándose un poco.

- No se de que habla y con su permiso, me retiro. -muy avergonzada empieza a caminar.

- No irás a ningún lado se supone que no existes. -con una benita en la frente mientras a ella le resbala una gótica.

- _He mírame si existo estoy frente a ti._ -piensa con mucha obviedad- Eh yo soy Hinata Hyuga no se de que habla y si me disculpa me tengo que ir. -

- Hinata Hyuga eh... creo que malinterprete las cosas he que incomodo. -dice rascándose la cabeza y con una sonrisa nerviosa por la incomodidad.

- ¿Usted esta solo?. -pregunta con algo de pena ajena por el chico y la mirada que le da en respuesta hace que se sienta mas conmovida- ¿Si no le molesta le puedo hacer compañía?. -queriendo ayudar de alguna manera al joven "confundido"- Yo soy una kunoishi de esta aldea, ete... como ya le dije me llallamo Hinata Hyuga es un gusto conocerlo. -dice queriendo hacer conversación.

- Tu niña algún día envejecerás y dejaras de ser tan hermosa como ahora. - dice en forma de cumplido con una sonrisa picarona, lo cual solo logra incomodarla un poco.

- Ete creo que seria mejor... -señalando la orilla de el lago con la esperanza que entienda que necesita ir a la orilla, que no le cada mucho chakra y necesita salir de el lago antes de que se le acabe y termine mojada. Ya después de unos diez minutos el entiende y ambos caminan a la orilla.

- Eh creo que yo también me tengo que presentar Hm... me llamo Deidara el resto no importa. -muy despreocupado.

- Jijijijij es un gusto. -dice sonreída por su actitud despreocupada y el la mira un poco embobado.

- ¿Qué opinas del arte?. -pregunta a la chica esperando una respuesta como si es efímera es hermosa o algo así.

- Nunca me he hecho esa pregunta... ni nadie tampoco, creo que no sabría como responder. -dice pensativa.

- ¡Que mal! Hm... -algo triste en verdad le cae bien Hinata y no le puede responder una pregunta tan importante como esa lo hace sentir mal y ella al verlo dice- Aunque me gusta los fuegos artificiales jijijiijij... -dice sin pensar.

- Aunque no los puedo ver bien por asuntos del clan..., las flores me gustan, parecen obras de arte de la naturaleza te las flores... y los dulces son un arte... culinaria, a mmi me gusta ete hacer mucho hacer dulces hee y a usted... ¿qué opina del arte?. -nerviosa por la atenta y firme mirada.

- Para mi el arte es efímera y es hermosa por ello, solo ocurre una vez.

El arte solo debe durar un instante, pero que sea tan glorioso para ser recordado para toda la eternidad…

me gustan las explosiones y los fuegos artificiales al igual que a usted -dice con entusiasmo- A ti también te gusta el arte efímero .-dice con una gran sonrisa.

- Ete ahora que lo dice creo que si... jijjj tenemos algo en común, me gustan los buenos momentos -con una pequeña sonrisa y un gran sonrojo.

- Jeejejjee las cosas momentáneas lo efímero es muy hermoso Hm... como este momento. -dice con alegría y sin pensar pregunta- ¿Qué hacia una chica linda, solo aquí a esta hora?. -curioso como un niño.

- En mi clan había una cena por el cumpleaños de mi padre... pero como no soy... de su aceptación creí que era mejor irme en el momento mas oportuno luego de lograr mi cometido vi desde la ventana de mi cuarto esta hermosa noche y decidí venir a mi lago favorito -con algo de tristeza por el rechazo de su padre.

- No se como te pudo tratar así. - ¿Qué demonios digo? si no se como la trata aunque... - si yo tuviera una hija como tu la protegería y cuidari... pero no pienso en tener hijos. -

- Yo si ete bueno a mi me gustaría tener hijos Deidara-sama. -

- Jejejeje no utilices el sama conmigo creo no ser mucho mayor que tu. -

De repente se encuentran en un silencio cómodo, sus miradas se cruzan de manera armoniosa y sus manos buscan la de el otro bajo el cielo estrellado.

- Hinata ¿quieres ver los fuegos artificiales de cerca?. -pregunta con entusiasmo mientras ella asiente con una pequeña sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas. El aleja su mano con una poco de tristeza- Mira. -de las bocas de sus manos empieza a salir arcilla la cual moldea con la forma de Hinata haciendo dos muñecas pequeñas.

- _¿Como hace eso? seria de mala educación preguntar... parece doloroso - _He se parece a mi... ete creo. -

- En realidad se parece mucho a ti Hm... por que ahora eres mi modelo. -se sonroja mucho por lo que Deidara sonríe.

- Ete yo pero si no soy bonita ni nada de eso. -

- ¡¿Es que no te has visto en un espejo?!... ¡Te confundí con una ninfa y ti me piensas decir que eres fea!. -grita molesto por que ella era su modelo y sus modelos al igual que su obras de arte de arcillo no eran feas, antes sonrojada Hinata ahora esta roja de la vergüenza.

- Me gusta cuando te sonrojas. -dice con burla pero sinceridad. Solo esas palabras bastaron para que se desmallará pero Deidara la aguanto antes de que tocara el piso, con ella en brazos camina mas lejos siguiendo el curso de el agua y ya en un buen lugar la acuesta en el césped y revuelve un poco sus cabellos.

Después de un rato ella empieza a abrir los ojos- ¿Donde estoy?. -pregunta muy confundida.

- No lo se. -restando le importancia.

- Aun es de noche... ¿cuanto tiempo estuve desmayada?. -pregunta apenada.

- No se 30 0 40 minutos Hm... -la mira ladear la cabeza- Eres rara. -Hinata asiente en señal de afirmación- Yo pensé que a las chicas le gustaban los cumplidos. -

- Ete si soy rara... pero ete tome en cuenta que no a todas las chicas le gusta... hasta lo pueden golpear. -dice recordando a Sakura, Ino, Tsunade y varias chicas mas golpeando a hombres que les hacen cumplidos.

- ¿Tu me golpearías?. -pregunta con una gota resbalando por su cabeza.

- Eh... no pero me avergüenza mucho. -desviando la mirada.

- ¿Hinata aun quieres ver los fuegos artificiales?. -ella asiente como afirmación, el chico se levanta y coloca a la muñeca a una distancia prudente luego se sienta a el lado de Hinata y hace el sello de el tigre- ¡katsu!-tan pronto dicho esto empiezan a salir luces de colores de la muñeca.

- Es muy bonita su arte. -abrazándose a el sin darse cuenta y sin pensarlo, su cercanía lo hace sonreír de una forma que había olvidado- Si muy... hermosa Deidara-san. -dice abrazada a el mientras el pega la mejilla de su cabello.

- Toma. -le dice entregándole unas volitas de arcilla- Tan solo apriétalas Hm... pero cuando me valla ¿si?. -asiente mientras las toma con algo de pena- Es para que me recuerdes. -dice mirándola a los ojos.

- Ete yo no tengo nada que darle Deidara-san -el toma su rostro entre sus manos.

- Hm... me gustaría un beso -dice sin pensar bueno así es el, lo cual hace que a Hinata le tiemblen las piernas.

- Ete yo no he dado mi primer beso -dice nerviosa por las recientes ganas de que la bese.

- Eso lo hace a un mejor -en un suave suspiro que acaricia sus labios.

Con los ojos cerrado, todo el pudor y la vergüenza de el mundo se acerca a el que la mira algo anonadado pero imitándola y sus labios se rozan para luego unirse con dulzura y lentitud, el baja sus manos a la pequeña cintura mientras ella las sube a su cuello, los dos sonrojados y sin respiración se separan para abrir los ojos y mirarse, ella después de unos segundos baja la mirada.

- ¿Nos volveremos a ver? -pregunta aun sabiendo en sus interior que no.

- Espero que no linda Hm... yo no soy un buen chico -mientras acaricia su rostro.

- Pero... -

- No me busques y olvida esto -haciendo que una ave gigante aparezca.

**-_Yo no lo olvidare..._**_ -_piensan ambos bajo esa noche...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Fin**

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
